


Escape

by Syiqah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Injured Lance (Voltron), Langst, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syiqah/pseuds/Syiqah
Summary: They're stuck in a druid's dungeon and only Lance knows the way out.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> It's been.... a long while hasn't it? Go easy on me? I haven't written any fic since 2 months-ish. So here. Have this and I hope you all like it ^_^

“Lance?”

“Lance?!”

“Lance, can you hear me?”

He hears them. Though muffled, he knew those voices. Slowly, one by one his senses came back to him. Pieces of memories of past events came flooding to the forefront of his mind. He’s on the ground. A blast had gone off. He was running… no. They were running. Running from the druids, stuck in this sick maze of a dungeon. His head was still blurry on certain things, but he knew. He **knew** the way to escape this messed-up game of cat and mouse. And **he** was the only one to lead his team out of it. With no signals or any contact to the outside, they’re practically on their own and Lance was determined to them out of this even if it’s at the cost of his life. This, he swears it.

So Lance pushed. He willed every fibre in him to stand and move. Lead them to safety. Every muscle and every tendon in him screamed of pain but, he won’t stop. No. He will not stop until they get out. He moved till his body felt numb to the pain.

“Lance! Stop!”

A voice. Pidge? He shook his head. _No. Focus, Lance!_ He trudged more towards their exit. Shaking his head was a terrible idea. His head felt off. The pressure was too much. Loud ringing in his ears and his loud heartbeat drumming loudly accompanying it. As disoriented as he was, he kept moving. A step after a heavy step. His team could do nothing but to follow and look out for any more danger.

A turn…

Hide...

Move...

A bite to his bottom lip to stay awake...

And several more corridors before at last, he saw the exit. The ray of moonlight shone brightly through the dungeon gates. An end to this maze and a way out for his team back to safety. They would know what to do. He had faith in them. They’ll be alright. They’ll escape. They will live.

Finally _._

**Step.**

He's done it.

**Step** _._

Just a few more.

**Step.**

The ray of light was just within reach. The ringing grew ever louder with his heartbeat. He could care less for that as he reached out his arm to touch their freedom.

**Step.**

_Well… done... Lance…_

**A final step and his world turned dark.**


End file.
